La razón por la que amo el espagueti
by Nami Michue
Summary: UA Un pequeño recuerdo puede hacer bien, incluso si tu dices que no nos conocimos de esa forma, eso es lo que hay en mi corazon Mal summary


Los personajes no me pertenecen T_T pero algún día seré capaz de crear personajes igual de buenos a los que todos admiraran muajaja (?) xD ok igual no pero espero que disfruten de este pequeño One Shot

* * *

"La razón por la que amo el espagueti"

_0o°Flash Back°o0_

-bien Maka-chan tienes que prometerme que esta vez usaras el conjunto que te compre para ir a buscar novio – dijo mientras ponía cara de cachorro abandonado

- yo no quiero tener que ir a buscar novio- musite mientras miraba apenada hacia otra dirección

- Bueno chicas… ya no se pelen, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos por unas bebidas y espagueti?- menciono Tsubaki mientras que trataba de hacer que Liz recapacitara su idea de buscarme novio.

Esto parecía un deja vou, ciertamente desde que estuvo listo el nuevo centro comercial en Death City Liz no había dejado que nos alejáramos de el por más de 10 horas continuas, y mientras estábamos aquí, se dedicaba a comprarnos cosas y a insistir en que yo buscara novio, yo por supuesto que me negaba, no es que no me gustaran los chicos, pero… ¿Qué no a la que tienen que cortejar y buscar son los chicos? Esa misma actitud de Liz era la que no me gustaba, pero había que admitirlo le quería muchísimo y era una de mis mas grandes amigas, no podía dejarla sola

-Oye Liz, ¿por qué tu novio nunca viene con nosotras?- pregunte mientras que la miraba de cerca

-Si estoy con mis amigas es para eso, si quiero estar con mi novio me cito con él y listo – dijo Liz mientras esculcaba un poco las bolsas de compras que teníamos. Por esa misma razón es que la quiero, a veces será superficial, pero es muy linda cuando se trata de nosotras y también es miedosa, pero se dice que a las amistades se les quiere por lo que es con todo y defectos, o al menos eso era lo que yo misma pensaba .

Caminábamos por todo el "Shibusen" el más grande centro comercial de la ciudad, ciertamente gracias a Liz ya hasta teníamos hasta lugar para sentarnos en el área de comida, siempre íbamos a comer espagueti a "Spoleto" no es que no nos gustaran otras cosas pero el espagueti de ese lugar era magnifico. Cuando llegamos pedimos y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa que curiosamente se encontraba enfrente del lugar ya indicado

Hablábamos sobre cosas triviales hasta que Liz empezó a molestarme de nuevo diciendo que ya había encontrado a un novio perfecto para mi, decidí ignorar lo que me decía y eso al parecer no le había agradado mucho, pero no es que me importara, los chicos me iban a buscar a mi no yo a ellos

-Pedido "Técnico para las chicas 3"- grito el encargado para avisarnos que nuestra orden ya se encontraba lista

-Iré yo, no se preocupen- pensé en alejarme de Liz para que dejara de mencionar a ese chico peli blanco, si la había ignorado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no era sorda y la había estado oyendo

Cuando me acerque todo iba normal hasta que voltee a ver hacia un lado mío en donde se encontraba un peli blanco con un traje rojo de cocinero y unos ojos rubís con esa sonrisa tétrica, fue un gran error voltear, ciertamente me había encantado, todo… cuando digo todo es TODO de él me encantaba, hace que decidí hablarle

-Hola, ¿trabajas aquí?- dije mostrándome dulce y no… no era porque me gustara su aspecto físico, fue porque yo estaba comenzando la plática tenía que sonar bien ¿no?

-no te importa- dijo este haciendo que mi gusto por el fuera menor… no más bien desapareció ese gusto

Decidí no prestarle atención y llevarme mi pedido y el de mis amigas, mientras comíamos no pude seguir ninguna de las conversaciones de mis amigas, ni siquiera la de Tsubaki, solo me dedique a observarlo a él, lo cual me contrario, fue grosero por ende no debía de gustarme.

Cuando acabamos de comer nos fuimos cada quien para su casa, y como era costumbre al día siguiente Liz nos llevo de nuevo al Shibusen

-Por Dios Maka que te paso te ves fatal, tienes unas ojeras- dijo Liz mientras buscaba maquillaje "para taparme las ojeras" pero eso solo era otra escusa mas, se que siempre le ha encantado maquillarme

-No te preocupes, por ahora solo vamos a comer, tengo hambre- dije alejando su mano de mi cara

-Vayamos a "Spoleto"- dijo Tsubaki mientras empezaba a caminar

Yo solo me limite a suspirar mientras caminaba a paso lento de tras de ellas, la razón por la que mi aspecto fuera así de fatal, fue porque no pude pegar un solo ojo en la noche pensando en ese engreído, ciertamente le había cogido un desprecio solo pro aparecerse en mi vista cuando yo intentaba dormir. Al llegar me senté en la mesa de siempre mientras mis amigas se acercaban a pedir algo para comer las tres en Spoleto, empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando…

-Vaya, te deje una fuerte impresión, tanta fue que no pudiste dormir- Murmuro una voz ronca y suave a la vez en mi oído haciendo que diera un leve respingo y volteara a verlo con una cara espantada- No tienes que espantarte, Hoy estoy en mi día libre

-¿Quién rayos te crees? Yo no quiero hablar contigo- mencione muy fastidiada observando al peli-blanco de ayer sentado a un lado mío

-Ayer no parecía lo mismo – dijo mostrando unos dientes de tiburón mientras sonreía

-Jum- me limite a decir para pararme e irme de ese lugar, no me agradaba ese tipo de personas

-Maka- escuche que gritaron tanto Tsubaki como Liz

-Chicas me voy a casa, lo siento Liz luego les hablo, no me apetece estar en este lugar cuando hay gente como esta aquí- dije refiriéndome al chico, del cual por cierto aun no sabía su nombre

Caminaba sin problemas por todo el Shibusen ciertamente quería irme a mi casa, pero no tenía intenciones, no encontraba nada divertido además de que hacía un calor insoportable y mínimo en el Shibusen tenían aire acondicionado.

Ya resignándome a morirme de calor en mí casa, me adentre a un callejón , puesto que esto era equivalente a "atajo para mi casa" así que no me importo mucho el hecho de que fuera demasiado obscuro…¿ Mencione ya que eran más de las 7 cuando me resigne? Creo que lo olvide, pero así pasa.

-Eh monada no quieres pasar una noche confortable con nosotros- dándole doble sentido a la palabra "confortable"

-No me interesa pasar ni siquiera medio minuto con ustedes- dije volteándome para observar a las personas que me habían hablando apenas unos segundos antes, pudiendo comprobar que se trataba de dos gamberros con pinta de pervertidos

-Pero mira , que bien, me gustan las zorritas que se resisten… aunque mirándote de frente no tienes mucho por donde agarrar de enfrente- dijo causando que cubriera mis pechos y me sonrojara, claro lanzándoles una mirada de odio extremo a esos tipos- bueno mientras pueda hacer otras cosas no hay … pro…blema- dijo cortadamente mientras perdía el conocimiento

-Cállate pedazo de mierda, nadie le dice algo así a la chica que me gusta- dijo alguien de cabello blanco, curiosamente familiar para mi , mientras golpeaba al otro gamberro, puesto que el que me había dicho pechos planos se encontraba tirado en el piso

-uhmm… gracias- mencione yo mientras le veía

-No tienes por qué agradecerme Maka- dijo él mientras decía muy calmadamente mi nombre

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dije mientras me ponía enfrente de el

-Le pregunte a tus amigas, por cierto yo soy Soul

Después de eso de cierta manera le fui conociendo poco a poco, porque se ponía a hablar con nosotras en nuestra mesa mientras esperábamos las pastas que pedíamos a diario, hubo varias ocasiones en las que estábamos solos, y a pesar de que no se le quitaba el gusto de molestarme, ahora le conocía mejor y debo de decir que ese gusto físico se convirtió en amor, teníamos citas no declaradas como tales pero al fin y al cavo citas, en una de ellas me encanto porque…

-Maka- dijo él mientras que jugueteaba con mi cabello esperando a que la película iniciara

-Soul deja mi cabello ya va a empezar la película

-Uhmm- dijo, en ese momento que apago la luz y toda la sala se volvió obscura, unos tantos hablaban aun y otros solo se limitaban a ver la pantalla en espera de que iniciara la película, pero yo estaba muy ocupada sorprendiéndome de lo que mi amigo y compañero a la hora de comer pastas acababa de hacer…

¡Me había besado!, mi primer beso, y de sorpresa, cuando terminamos el beso, porque no hace falta decir que le había correspondido el musito

-Yo ya te había dicho que me gustabas hace tiempo, pero ahora, aun que no suene Cool, te amo- dijo mientras mordía mi oreja y nos besábamos de nuevo, dándole a entender que a mí también me gustaba y lo amaba, sus besos tenían sabor a Espagueti, después de eso nos hicimos novios.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Tus besos aun saben a espagueti- menciono una abuela después de ser besada por un señor ya grande

-Por eso amas el espagueti- dijo mostrando esos dientes de tiburón

-¿Así se conocieron abuela?- menciono un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos o más bien de una tonalidad Borgoña debido a la combinación de los colores rojo y verde

-Si pequeño, así nos conocimos el abuelo Soul y yo- dijo la abuela

-Bueno pequeño, te robare a tu abuela para el paseo de la tarde, recuerda ser Cool- dijo el abuelo mientras caminaba hacia un parque

-Abuelo, antes de que te vayas ¿El amor es Cool?- musito el pequeño

-El amor es lo mas Cool de todo Sho- dijo Soul mientras se iba de la mano con Maka hacia un paseo de amor

-Qué lindo es recordar- menciono Maka

-Pero recordaste de manera incorrecta, yo era más Cool en ese tiempo y tu… pues sigues igual de plana- dijo riéndose

- Maka-chop- dijo mientras le daba uno de sus golpes, aunque ahora por el paso del tiempo más débiles

-Sigues igual de salvaje también- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Pero aun así me amas tanto como yo a ti- dijo Maka sonriendo

-Claro que si

"Esos serán mis recuerdos más preciados, aunque Soul se niegue a aceptar que fue así, es lo que mi corazón recuerda"

* * *

Ahh espero los jitomatazos, incluso hasta piedrazos, bueno, si siguieron leyendo hasta el final se los agradezco de todo corazón, bueno un punto de vista nuevo de cómo se conocieron Maka y Soul, un poco irrealista pero algo que se me ocurrió mientras comía pasta en el nuevo centro comercial de por mi casa haha bueno… Hasta la próxima espero que les haya gustado


End file.
